Himno a la alegría
by Neil Josten
Summary: Toda tu mente es Mathilda, Mathilda, Mathilda. "Ya voy por ti". Y la piensas tanto que no notas el disparo que te perfora, únicamente tus piernas doblegándose. Mathilda/Léon. Stansfield.


**Renuncia:** si la peli fuese mía, al final Léon y Mathilda huirían montados en un unicornio. Todo de Luc Besson.

**Prompt:** #001 [Los Cuervos de las Navidades Pasadas; Fandom Insano]

* * *

**1**

**C**aminas por aquel estrecho pasillo que aparenta ser eterno. La luz te da de lleno en los ojos y estos te duelen, debes esforzarte en no cerrarlos y rendirte. Rendirte para con todo y dejar de mover mecánicamente los pies, directo a la salida del edificio.

Hay personas que gritan y ordenan que evacuen rápido, los oyes sin oírlos y sólo curvas tus labios en una media sonrisa al pensar que ella está entre toda esa gente arremolinada en el exterior. Que te espera, así como fue capaz de esperar al tocar el timbre apremiantemente mientras te rogaba «Abre la puerta, por favor por favor, abre» con su vocecilla de cordero asustado.

Y es insólito, pero tienes el impulso de extender el brazo y acariciarle el pelo y enjuagarle el llanto, asegurándole que todo está bien, que escaparán —juntos— y no tiene que perder a nadie preciado otra vez. Ninguno de los dos. Aunque sabes de sobra que ella no está ahí, contigo. Es todo una fantasía.

Y te acercas a las puertas abiertas de par en par, y casi puedes sentir el aire fresco. Los pájaros cantando. Un abrazo de Mathilda. Los rayos del sol. Sentir una vida al lado de ella repleta de tardes donde se disfracen de personalidades famosas y tomen un vaso de leche fresca y te sonría (Léon, creo que estoy enamorada de ti).

Te brilla la mirada, sólo unos pasos más. Anda, tú puedes. Te apremias. Porque toda tu mente es Mathilda, Mathilda, Mathilda.

_Ya voy por ti_.

Y la piensas tanto que no notas el disparo que te perfora, únicamente tus piernas doblegándose. Incluso desde el piso embarrado en sangre, tu sangre, el pasillo sigue igual de eterno.

**2**

Y resuena la tormenta al ritmo de las notas de Beethoven y sus sinfonías, esas que tanto te fascinan y vuelven de cabeza al mundo. Avanzas sin vacilaciones, con la pistola en la mano, bajando más y más hasta quedar junto a tu bolsillo. De ese traje que compraste en una tienda fina para clientes con gustos finos.

Te permites regodearte un minuto, observándole tirado en el suelo. Con los últimos vestigios de su existencia. De aquel tipo serio que tantos problemas te ha ocasionado. Haces una mueca inconsciente y te arrodillas.

Pronto la partitura se verá afectada y se volverá lenta y aburrida. Pero no ahora, ahora es el apogeo y el éxtasis, ambos tuyos. Para tu deleite. Tarareas para tus adentros, y él te ve. Tranquilo, muy tranquilo. Demasiado.

La fragancia de la victoria te enceguece. Sabes que es cuestión de tiempo para salir y encontrar a la niña. Te recreas igual que a un Padre atento a la confesión del pecador.

_Te escucho, hijo mío_.

Y no percibes nada raro en que te coja la mano con tanta intensidad y tus dedos se hinchen, tornándose purpuras.

Es la mejor parte. Los instrumentos se tornan violentos y arrebatadores en tu memoria.

— Esto es… de parte… de Mathilda.

No entiendes, no de inmediato. Es tu graso error. Observas las granadas, maldiciendo para tus adentros. «Oh, Beethoven, buen amigo, hasta aquí llegamos». Quedan doce segundos y la bomba estalla.

**3**

Y todavía lo recreas. El impasible y cruel _Boom_ llenando las calles cercanas, tus dedos temblorosos aferrándose con ímpetu a la maceta en tu costado, las lágrimas incesantes cuando te percataste de que Léon rompió su promesa y está muerto, tan muerto como tu hermano menor.

_Yo también te quiero, Mathilda_.

No obstante, tratas de no olvidarlo, de acordarte que solía usar unos lentes negros y un gorro si iban a_ limpiar_, que le costaba mucho leer pero aprendió de a poco gracias a ti, que era cálido su cuerpo al abrazarte antes de que huyeran del departamento policiaco y siempre parecía muy solo. Y te acuclillas en el pasto mientras las demás chiquillas del instituto ríen y platican del muchacho que les gusta.

Te abstraes, mirando con fijeza las hojas que son mecidas por el viento, las de la planta que no tiene raíces, o al menos, no las tenía. Y te gustaría decir que los recuerdos prevalecerán, que toman la forma de tu corazón y eso es más que suficiente porque el amor para una niña de doce es imperfecto. Más las palabras que surgen no son esas, sino un quedo y dolido «Léon, estamos en casa».

Entonces sacas un cigarrillo de tu cajetilla y exhalas el humo. Con la certeza de que aunque él se ha ido, continúa allí.


End file.
